Aoi (TCG)
For this character as she appears in the anime, see Aoi Iroha. ]] Aoi ( ) is a logicalist associated with the color blue and the Flowing attribute. Her covenanters include Lotta, Melchi, Arve, Pino, Brynhildr, and Thor. Aoi cards focus on two of the primary abilities of the color blue: increasing your members' limit, and drawing cards. This allows her to win battles simply by playing numerous cards into the battle zone, or by digging through the deck for the right cards to win battles with. Lore Aoi Iroha ( ) comes from an old and prominent family of archers. She was raised to be disciplined, dignified, and courteous, and other people's expectations of her are high, something that makes her self-conscious. One day, she met Lotta in the rain. Lotta had entered the world of Septpia to look for her brother, but lost her special abilities due to Septpia's logic and was lost in the unfamiliar world. One thing led to another, and Lotta became her covenanter. Another time, Aoi arrived at an ALCA-arranged meeting between her and Melchi, her new covenanter-to-be. Before meeting her, Aoi was initially scared of the large bull woman and her rumored propensity for great destruction while angered, but relaxed when Melchi showed her carefree and relaxed nature. List of Aoi members My Logicalist *Aoi Iroha (My Logicalist) Monolium Level 1 *Archery Uniform, Aoi (Logicalist) *Busy Morning, Aoi (Logicalist) *Changing of the Seasons, Aoi (Logicalist) *Full-Bodied Sweets, Aoi (Logicalist) *Precise Bow, Aoi (Logicalist) *Steeped in the Setting Sun, Aoi (Logicalist) Level 2 *Buffalo Form, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Bunny Style, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Quick Wit, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Strengthful Archer, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Taut Bow, Aoi (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Continuation of Combat, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Extreme Destruction of Boxes, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Ferocious Bull of Raging Billows, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Tempest of Destruction, Aoi (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Arrow in the Moonlight, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Longbow in the Moonlight, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Mastery of the Air Leap, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Three Steps Ahead, Aoi (Tranceunion) Monolium / Septpia Level 1 *Dolphin Friend, Aoi (Logicalist) Level 2 *Beating Moon, Aoi (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Fluffy Summer, Aoi (Tranceunion) Tetra-Heaven Level 1 *Reliable Existence, Aoi (Tranceunion) Level 2 *Cornering Through Cooperation, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Dignified Sweeping Victory, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Twilight Flash, Aoi (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Ascertaining Intimacy, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Sincerity Holding Fast, Aoi (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Demolish Thunder, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Ragna Smasher, Aoi (Tranceunion) Tritomy Level 1 *A New Resignation, Aoi (Logicalist) *Mobilization Ready, Aoi (Logicalist) *Ultimate Choice, Aoi (Logicalist) *Waiting in Vain, Aoi (Logicalist) Level 2 *Coating Armor, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Double Hit, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Mach Boost, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Rare Gunman, Aoi (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Drastic Flasher, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Long-Range Scout, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Next One, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Support Arrow, Aoi (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Close Combat, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Exceed Blaster, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Killer Laser, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Raiding Dash, Aoi (Tranceunion) Tritomy / Septpia Level 1 *Unconcealed Shaking, Aoi (Logicalist) Level 3 *Virtual Effect, Aoi (Tranceunion) Aoi support cards Member Level 1 *A New Resignation, Aoi (Logicalist) *Bursting Lightning, Thor (Foreigner) *Changing of the Seasons, Aoi (Logicalist) *Dolphin Friend, Aoi (Logicalist) *Full-Bodied Sweets, Aoi (Logicalist) *Great Hammer of the War God, Thor (Foreigner) *Hero to Children, Pino (Foreigner) *Hopping Rabbit, Lotta (Foreigner) *Lotta of the Sativa (Foreigner) *Mobilization Ready, Aoi (Logicalist) *Pluck the Flowers, Lotta (Foreigner) *Reliable Existence, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Steeped in the Setting Sun, Aoi (Logicalist) *Soldier of Pure Love, Brynhildr (Foreigner) *Solid Archer, Arve (Foreigner) *Tag at the Beach, Lotta (Foreigner) *Twist Shot, Arve (Foreigner) *Unconcealed Shaking, Aoi (Logicalist) Level 2 *Beating Moon, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Cornering Through Cooperation, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Dignified Sweeping Victory, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Rare Gunman, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Twilight Flash, Aoi (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Ascertaining Intimacy, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Drastic Flasher, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Extreme Destruction of Boxes, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Ferocious Bull of Raging Billows, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Long-Range Scout, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Support Arrow, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Virtual Effect, Aoi (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Arrow in the Moonlight, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Close Combat, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Demolish Thunder, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Exceed Blaster, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Killer Laser, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Mastery of the Air Leap, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Ragna Smasher, Aoi (Tranceunion) *Raiding Dash, Aoi (Tranceunion) Paradox *Tragic Melancholy Gallery Aoi x Melchi (Art Design).png|''Aoi x Melchi'' tranced Art Design References Category:Aoi